


Meeting A God.

by ZedWishes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Based Off Of MAG89, F/F, Fire, First Meetings, Graphic Description Of Flesh Entering Flesh, Jude And Agnes's First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZedWishes/pseuds/ZedWishes
Summary: Jude Perry and Agnes Montague meet for the first time.
Relationships: Agnes Montague/Jude Perry
Kudos: 6





	Meeting A God.

**Author's Note:**

> I got to MAG89 during my re-listen aka Jude's statement and I got struck with inspiration. This is my take on their first encounter, based off of Jude's description of it to Jonathan. It's pretty short but eh! Enjoy

I didn't notice when she first walked in. I had just gotten my coffee, and was waiting for it to cool down. I sat in one of the booths as the wooden chairs at this particular café were... uncomfortable. I had gotten what I always got from this place. Just a single black coffee. I never put anything in it. It was always perfect to me. Gretchen had always called me a sadist for enjoying the "putrid sludge", but I never cared what she thought. When I finally decided to take a sip, the coffee burned the roof of my mouth. Usually, I wouldn't have continued drinking, but at the exact same moment I saw her. 

She was a beautiful young woman. Natural auburn hair so long it reached down to her chest. She was wearing a lily white dress that seemed to reach down to her ankles. She stood over my booth, my eyes catching her through my peripheral vision.

I fell in love the moment I saw her.

"Can I sit here?" She asked. Her voice was soft, shy, and at first I didn't understand what she was saying. And then she repeated the question, and I nodded, the burning coffee still pouring into my mouth. She took a seat in the booth opposite me, placing her own cup of coffee on the table that separated us. 

"Jude," She said my name, and it sounded perfect coming from her lips. "Do you crave power?"

I was a bit taken aback by the question, bur after regaining my composure I nodded. She smiled. It was a soft smile. Warm. 

"Are you willing to sacrifice others to gain power?" She asked, our eyes meeting. I nodded again, unable to get the words out with the coffee continuing to enter my mouth. I think it hurt, I'm not sure. I couldn't feel anything but a longing for this strange woman. When I realized the coffee was gone, I put it down on the table. I don't know how I distracted myself enough from her to do it, but I did.

"My name is Agnes," She said. 

"Agnes," I muttered. I couldn't help but say it aloud. For some reason it didn't feel real. The name, to me, seemed otherworldly. It fit her, though. Maybe it fit her _too_ much.

"Some people deserve to be sacrificed, don't they?" Agnes questioned.

"Yes," I replied. "Yes, some people do."

It was then that I noticed something about the people in the café. At first I thought they were just the normal customers, milling around in their own personal bubbles. The people around Agnes and I, though, were different somehow. Their faces were contorted into many different expressions, but behind those masks, I could sense something. The need for power, which burned like a flame inside their souls. They were like me. And they were all looking at Agnes. It was only after I noticed this that I noticed a heat that seemed to be radiating off of Agnes. I turned to look at her, squinting my eyes to see anything that could be equivalent to a fire, but there was nothing. She just sat there, coffee untouched. She was still looking at me, and that same smile was still plastered on her soft, round face. I returned that smile, although mine was far away from the warm one resting on Agnes's face. It was rough. Coarse. 

One of the people that stood around the café then stood next to me. I turned my head from Agnes to look at her. She squatted down next to me, her face at waist-level. Her brown hair looked unnaturally straight, and she seemed to be wearing the same lily white dress as Agnes. I saw her as an unwanted distraction. A rude noise came from her throat, and I was just about to push her away when she spoke.

"I don't think so," She said. Although her face wasn't level with mine her breath still made me wince. It was hot, unnaturally so. Like smoke, I thought. I tried to push her away, but as my hand hit her face, it sank into her flesh. She stayed completely still as my hand, and by extension part of my arm moved her flesh around from the inside. The pain was almost unbearable. Searing, white hot pain singed my nerves and sent me into a frenzy. I screamed loudly, slamming my free fist against the table. No one in the room noticed. The woman's flesh melted, and I could hear sizzling as it dripped down my arm and onto the floor. She shook, and I felt the movement from inside of her head. I stayed like that for a few moments. Shock had overcome all of my senses, and for those few moments all I could do was keep my arm inside of her face. 

When the shock faded and I regained enough of myself to pull my arm out, it was covered in her flesh, though it felt and looked like wax. She stood up as if nothing had happened, moving her face back into place with her fingers. It looked a bit different, but I was too mortified to care. She sighed, looked to Agnes, and nodded. Agnes was continuing to speak, only pausing to nod back at the woman. Her conversation with me was one-sided the moment my hand went into the lady's face, but she didn't seem to care. I didn't care either, as I had heard everything she said. She was talking about what I had to do. To be free, for the fire that used to rage so fervently inside of my soul to light again. She talked about how I could be with her, how we could set the world aflame. 

My arm still oozing fleshy wax, I got up. I knew what I had to do, and I wasn't going to wait to do it. I turned to look at Agnes one last time. That same smile was somehow still on her face, unchanged. I nodded to her and walked out of the café. 


End file.
